L'Ange et l'artiste
by TinyTauby
Summary: Pourtant c'est tout de même avec le goût âcre du café noir et de la cigarette sur les lèvres qu'il va se coucher. Il se demande si ce soir-là, à l'autre bout de la ville, un certain petit pianiste s'endort le visage enfouit dans une écharpe, rêvant à des jours meilleurs et à des nuits moins froides. Suite du "Petit Pianiste". OS


**_Crédits : _**_« Gravitation » et ses personnages sont la propriété de Maki Murakami._

___Ceci est la suite de mon OS ____« Le __Petit pianiste _». Merci beaucoup à **Chawia** d'avoir corrigé les quelques fautes, je vous recommande vivement ses fanfictions.  


_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_L'Ange et l'artiste_**

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur Tokyo lorsqu'Hiroshi quitte le théâtre.

C'est une nuit sans étoiles et sans lune, à peine quelques reflets flous sur le plafond noir des nuages, seuls témoins d'une quelconque lumière blanche. Au loin les toits des gratte-ciels sont plongés dans une brume épaisse alors qu'au sol la neige recouvre doucement les pavés des vieux quartiers. Sa gorge est nue, exposée au vent froid et ses cheveux détachés quelques minutes auparavant ne suffisent pas à protéger son cou et ses épaules tremblants.

Le menton levé vers le ciel gris anthracite, il chantonne une musique pop des belles années de sa carrière, un air nostalgique et entraînant qui ne semble pas vouloir le quitter. Depuis des semaines déjà cette mélodie le hante jour et nuit, l'empêchant de rêver paisiblement, transformant chacun de ses songes en un cauchemar sans fin. Le matin n'apporte pas plus de paix, et lorsqu'Hiroshi se réveille au milieu des draps froissés sous ses poings, le jour qui perce à travers les volets n'annonce qu'une journée de plus à ruminer ses idées noires.

Les mains dans les poches, il redescends la rue en traînant les pieds, tel un homme errant sans but, sifflotant cette mélodie qu'il trouve désormais détestable bien qu'il l'aitpourtant composée lui-même quelques années auparavant. Celle-ci lui évoque la terrasse d'un café, les rires et les pitreries d'un chanteur aux cheveux roses et la figure atterrée d'un certain pianiste. Ses pieds font craquer la neige au rythme des notes et chaque pas qui résonne dans la petite rue crée la merveilleuse illusion que d'autres pas le suivent. Mais comme chaque soir de représentation depuis plusieurs mois déjà il rentre avec ses regrets et sa tendresse comme seuls compagnons. Au fond de sa poche gauche ses doigts caressent doucement les trois dernières places des représentations auxquelles il a assisté et un billet de train pour celle de Nagoya il y a deux semaines.

Mais celle de ce soir était particulière. Elle était musicalement identique aux précédentes mais possédait le même parfum sucré que les premières fois et le goût amer des adieux. Bien avant de longer les couloirs de velours et de marbre, bien avant d'entrer dans la salle il savait que ce soir serait la dernière fois. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il viendrait s'asseoir dans ces fauteuils et écouter pendant deux heures son pianiste préféré jouer de ses mains absentes des mélodies qu'il connait désormais par cœur. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui les larmes aux yeux et des mots plein la tête, impatient de les coucher sur le papier.

Mais ce soir il n'a pas envie de rentrer et de coller au cliché de l'amoureux transi ou du guitariste raté qui passe ses nuits à écrire des lettres d'amour et à composer des mélodies insipides. La nuit sans sommeil qui l'attend bien sagement ancrée dans la routine peut attendre, se dit-il, et pour une fois il se sent le courage de laisser tomber sa tasse de café habituelle et ses disques de jazz pour un vieux bar miteux au croisement d'un grand boulevard et d'une rue commerçante.

Pourtant plus tard dans la soirée c'est tout de même avec le goût âcre du café noir et de la cigarette sur les lèvres qu'il va se coucher, serrant contre son cœur un sweater délavé à l'effigie des Bad Luck. Un arrière-goût de whisky lui brûle la gorge et il se prend à avoir pitié de lui-même.

Il se demande si ce soir-là, à l'autre bout de la ville, un certain petit pianiste s'endort le visage enfoui dans une écharpe, rêvant à des jours meilleurs et à des nuits moins froides.

* * *

Les nuits ont passées depuis la dernière représentation à laquelle Hiroshi a assisté. La neige a cessé de tomber sur les toits des immeubles et petit à petit une pluie fine a pris sa place, faisant se dissiper la brume et apparaître des ciels plus bleus. Pourtant les jours restent empreints de la même fadeur, de ce même goût amer qu'a le désespoir et que seuls le café et l'alcool rendent supportable. La routine lui colle à la peau, les matins se suivent et se ressemblent tandis que les soirs se confondent et apportent chacun une nouvelle dimension à son ennui. Comment sa vie a-t-elle pu changer à ce point sans qu'il s'en rende compte, se demande-t-il. S'est-elle dégradée au fil du temps comme une amante exquise qu'on délaisse, la regardant jour après jour se flétrir sans vraiment la voir, observant avec des yeux vides les rides prendre possession de son si doux visage. Ou au contraire s'est-elle brisée soudainement comme une guitare qu'on frappe à terre par dégoût le jour où le seul vrai musicien qu'on ait jamais rencontré quitte la scène, claquant la porte derrière lui avec une force qu'on ne lui imaginait pas.

Minuit sonne à l'église du quartier, et Hiroshi sursaute.

Sur la table du salon, entre une tasse de café vide et une pile de partitions pour guitare, un vieux poste de radio grésille et la voix nasillarde du présentateur marmonne des banalités vides de sens sur un quelconque pianiste européen. L'heure qu'Hiroshi attend est arrivée et lorsque retentissent les premières notes de la _Sonate à Kreutzer_ il lui semble qu'il est le seul au monde à encore attendre le milieu de la nuit pour écouter son petit pianiste préféré, malgré la fatigue et le brouillard de l'alcool. Les notes le transportent et cette atmosphère si particulière embaume l'appartement, faisant vibrer son cœur et ronronner le félin qui se prélasse sur ses genoux.

Pendant de longues minutes il se contente de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier les douces courbes de la mélodie, oubliant tout autour de lui. L'odeur de cigarette semble s'être dissipée dans l'air humide de la nuit, les ronflements lointains de son colocataire se perdent dans les limbes de la réalité et plus aucune lumière ne pénètre ses paupières closes. La réalité d'ordinaire si douloureusement éblouissante laisse place à l'obscurité qui enveloppe Hiroshi de son halo rassurant.

Alors qu'il tapote encore la mesure sur la table de ses doigts marqués par les cordes de guitare, la mélodie prend fin progressivement, ramenant à la surface la réalité et la voix agaçante des animateurs de la station. Dans un lourd soupir il tend le bras vers le poste de radio, regardant distraitement le chat s'étirer sur ses genoux, enfonçant ses griffes dans le jean délavé de son pantalon. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à plonger à nouveau le salon dans le silence, l'animateur à la voix aiguë retient son attention, annonçant un message spécial transmis par un auditeur anonyme.

« _Petit pianiste solitaire recherche l'artiste à l'écharpe bleu __nuit, croisé il y a quelques mois au détour d'une lettre d'amour_. »

Soudain c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur Tokyo, les gouttes de pluie se figent dans le ciel et les aiguilles de la grande église se stoppent net dans leur course folle après le temps. Le passé, le présent et l'avenir ne font plus qu'un, coupant tout lien entre réalité et rêves, entre espoir et désespoir, transformant chaque molécule d'air en une tension, une passion presque palpable. Un frisson se fraye un chemin le long de la nuque d'Hiroshi alors que son bras reste en l'air. A ce moment précis tout a disparu, jusqu'à la nécessité même de respirer, de penser, d'être. Il ne reste plus rien que de la stupeur à l'état pur et un élan d'espoir qui le saisit aux tripes.

Ce n'est que lorsque commence la mélodie suivante qu'Hiroshi sort de sa torpeur et appuie enfin sur le bouton d'arrêt de la radio, plongeant le salon dans un silence de mort. Le temps reprend doucement son cours et la pluie tape de nouveau furieusement sur les carreaux, à l'unisson des battements de son cœur.

Après quelques secondes de calme, les larmes coulent enfin le long des joues d'Hiroshi tandis que des sanglots silencieux secouent ses épaules et que sa gorge se serre d'émotion.

_Oh, Suguru, mon amour._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, au milieu d'une loge sentant bon l'espoir et le vieux bois, un petit mot est posé sur la table entre les pétales de roses et les partitions. Des doigts délicats le prennent sans oser y croire et la bouche fine d'un petit pianiste se glisse sur le grain épais du papier, un sourire furtif se dessinant sur les lèvres douces.

« _En espérant que tes mots seront aussi tendres que j'ose le rêver. Signé : L'artiste à l'écharpe bleu nuit._ »

Au dos, l'adresse d'une boîte postale est griffonnée d'une main tremblante, presque timide, scellant à jamais une promesse silencieuse.

* * *

Ensuite, il semble à Hiroshi que le temps s'est ralenti, prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer son attente. La réponse tant attendue n'arrive que lors d'une douce matinée de printemps, illuminée par un soleil timide. Sous les pas lents d'Hiroshi les feuilles et les pétales de fleurs volent sur la place de l'église alors qu'il la traverse, des larmes de joie pleins les yeux et de l'espoir au fond des poches.

Entre ses doigts rêches se froisse le papier parfumé d'une lettre. L'écriture est douce et enfantine, presque féminine.

« _Cher ami,_

_Je ne saurai comment vous exprimer la joie que j'ai ressenti en recevant votre réponse à mon annonce. J'ai attendu chacune de vos lettres avec impatience et ai versé bien trop de larmes en les lisant. Vos mots et votre amour m'ont touchés au plus profond de mon être._

_Vous ne vous trompiez pas, c'était bien vous que je cherchais dans la salle à chaque coup d'œil vers le public ces derniers mois, j'espérais croiser votre regard. Je me demande pendant combien de temps vous êtes resté dans l'ombre, n'osant m'envoyer vos lettres. Je me demande combien de lettres ont finies froissées dans une corbeille, combien de mots vous n'avez pas trouvé le courage d'écrire._

_A présent c'est à mon tour de vous écrire, de répondre à tout ce que vous m'avez dit et demandé. Je ne sais par où commencer, tellement de sentiments se bousculent dans ma tête. Tout ceci me semble irréel. Il y a encore quelques mois je n'étais qu'un pianiste malheureux, un menteur et un imposteur. Ce cercle fermé et impitoyable qu'est celui de la musique classique ne voyait en moi que le pianiste de génie, et n'entendait que ce qu'il voulait entendre. Personne avant vous n'avait pu entendre au-delà de ma musique. _

_Chacun de vos mots a fait vibrer quelque chose en moi, déterrant des sentiments que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de mon cœur il y a déjà de ça quelques années. Je ne me croyais plus capable de ressentir ni amour ni tendresse, ni joie, ni plus rien de tout ce que vos lettres m'ont fait éprouver dernièrement. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je sais que le chemin est long, que la passion de la musique, la foi en la musique ne reviennent pas d'elles-mêmes. Je devrai travailler de longues heures tout comme lorsque j'apprenais à peine le solfège, je devrai réapprendre à faire confiance au piano et à laisser mes doigts courir sur les touches sans trop y penser._

_Je suis né musicien comme d'autres naissent peintres ou savants, mais je vais devoir apprendre pas à pas à redevenir pianiste._

_Vous n'avez jamais signé vos lettres et pourtant désormais c'est comme si je pouvais voir votre nom apparaître comme par enchantement au bas de chaque lettre. Oui, sachez que je sais pour sûr qui vous êtes, votre longue chevelure vous a trahi, m'offrant à votre insu un de ses longs fils cuivrés que je garde précieusement dans un coffret en satin. Jamais je n'avais osé espérer que ce soit vous cet homme si passionné qui m'écrivait chaque semaine, où que je sois. Si vous saviez à quel point j'en suis heureux. _

_Ne perdez pas espoir, je vous en prie._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Suguru._ »

C'est les joues rouges et le corps tremblant d'avoir été mis à jour, que dit-il, à nu, qu'Hiroshi va se coucher ce soir-là.

La nuit est calme et les rêves sont plus doux, plus chauds et parfumés de ces saveurs si particulières qu'ont la passion et l'espoir. Les doutes et la peine sont tapis dans un coin, observant sans rien dire les odeurs colorées peupler doucement l'esprit d'Hiroshi et balayer les précédentes nuits de cauchemars comme les premiers vents d'hiver balayent les feuilles d'automne, laissant derrière eux une atmosphère de paix.

Le matin est presque redouté par la clarté qu'il apporte, arrachant ce doux rêveur qu'est Hiroshi à ses tendres songes.

* * *

Les nuits s'enchaînent rapidement et presque sereinement, apportant enfin un semblant de repos et de calme dans l'esprit d'Hiroshi. Les lettres posées sur la table de chevet n'y sont pas étrangères ; il les relit chaque soir avec un plaisir qui ne faiblit pas, elles inspirent ses songes et calment ses cauchemars.

Cette nuit pour la première fois depuis la fin de Bad Luck, il peut rêver paisiblement de cette chaude journée d'automne où tout s'était terminé dans un claquement de porte. Il peut enfin se souvenir des moindres détails sans ressentir ni malaise ou ni regrets, il peut enfin voir la vérité en face sans qu'elle soit trop douloureuse. Chaque détail lui revient dans une précision qui l'étonne lui-même. Suguru était vêtu d'une chemisette beige et Shuichi d'un affreux t-shirt violet qu'Hiroshi a longtemps détesté par cet horrible souvenir qui lui était associé. Bien qu'ils savaient tous que ce serait leur dernière journée en tant que collègues et que le lendemain chacun partirait de son côté, courir après son avenir, les adieux avaient été tout aussi douloureux que s'ils n'en avaient rien su.

Hiroshi se souvient de cris, de protestations, d'yeux embués de larmes et de colère, ceux de Shuichi et les siens se mêlent dans la même tristesse dans son esprit. Tout ce qui ressort de clair et de limpide est le calme de Suguru, ses mouvements précis et ses adieux amers. Il se souvient de ses remerciements, et de ses derniers mots avant qu'il parte sans un regard en arrière, la porte claquant sèchement derrière lui. _J'espère vous revoir un jour, Nakano._

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il avait oubliée qu'Hiroshi se réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et les paumes moites crispées sur les draps. Il se redresse dans un mouvement sec et attrape la lettre reçue la veille, la parcourant des yeux, regardant petit à petit les mots prendre tout leur sens à la lumière de ces derniers mots.

Si seulement il avait su comprendre ce qui animait le cœur de Suguru ce jour-là.

« _Mon cher ami,_

_Cette nuit je n'ai pu trouver le sommeil et pour m'occuper l'esprit j'ai relu vos lettres. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point elles me touchent. J'espère que vous lisez les miennes et qu'elles vous apportent un peu de réconfort. Votre dernière lettre était si sombre, si triste, je vous avoue m'être inquiété. _

_Ces derniers jours je n'ai pas eu le cœur à jouer, encore moins à la représentation d'hier soir. Je savais que vous n'étiez pas là, je pouvais le sentir. J'aimerai tellement redevenir le pianiste que vous avez connu, ce pianiste passionné et pour qui la musique n'était pas un art mais l'essence même de son âme, la raison à son existence. _

_Aujourd'hui je ne vis plus que d'espoirs, l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir me nommer pianiste sans me mentir à moi-même, l'espoir qu'un jour je croiserai à nouveau votre chemin. Cette fois-ci je ne claquerai plus la porte et ne partirai plus sans un regard pour vous, niant les sentiments qui m'étreignaient le cœur et m'ordonnaient de faire demi-tour et d'oser pour une fois me laisser aller. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les remords ne sont rien comparés à l'intensité atroce des non-dits et des actes manqués. _

_Si seulement j'avais su que quelques années plus tard vous viendriez m'écouter jouer et que vous m'écririez des lettres si tendres et empreintes d'amour. J'ignorais que vous possédiez cette passion, cette rage en vous, mais désormais les moindres détails insignifiants dont je me souviens illustrent avec perfection cette nouvelle facette de vous que j'ai découvert à travers vos lettres._

_Vous êtes certainement venu m'écouter bien plus souvent que quiconque comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas et vouliez tout savoir de ma musique, et pourtant ironiquement vous faites parti des personnes qui ont eu l'occasion de m'entendre jouer le plus durant ces dernières années. En deux ans vous m'avez écouté pendant des heures jouer sur un synthétiseur et à quelques occasions sur un véritable piano et jamais je n'aurai imaginé que derrière vos compliments polis vous appréciiez à ce point ma musique. Jamais nous n'avons joué ensemble en dehors des studios. Parfois lorsque je m'ennuie le soir je nous imagine tous les deux, vous avec une de vos guitares sèches et moi avec mon piano. Ma préférée était cette guitare en bois clair que vous ameniez parfois au studio, vous entendre jouer avec était un si beau spectacle. _

_Vous étiez si beau. Vos mains étaient si agiles, si masculines, elles me faisaient vibrer. _

_Je ne désirais que votre admiration, tout au plus votre amitié, jamais je n'aurai espéré que vous m'auriez désiré en retour. J'aurai aimé en savoir plus sur vous, et même si nous n'avons jamais réellement discuté de nos vies personnelles j'ai désormais l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours, à travers vos lettres et les souvenirs que j'ai de vos compositions et de vos improvisations musicales. Je crois bien que ce jour-là j'ai laissé quelque chose dans ce studio, quelque chose d'essentiel, comme la raison à tout cela, à tout cet ennui et cette tristesse. J'ai oublié de reprendre ma passion accrochée au porte-manteau ou bien mon inspiration glissée derrière une enceinte. Peut-être ne saurai-je jamais, mais j'ai au moins une certitude, celle que vous aussi, vous y avez laissé une partie de vous et que nos deux fantômes hanteront ces lieux à jamais, tout comme on dit que les musiciens hantent encore instruments et théâtres bien après leur mort. _

_Parfois je me réveille en sursaut la nuit au son d'une lourde porte qui claque, celle que j'ai claquée dans un élan de tristesse en quittant les studios. Désormais je regrette d'être parti sans regarder en arrière. _

_Si je m'étais retourné, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, m'auriez-vous couru après ?_

_Avec toute ma tendresse._

_Suguru._ »

Seul au milieu de ses draps défaits, Hiroshi pleure des larmes silencieuses, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait rompre le charme de ces mots et faire disparaître chaque courbe inscrite à l'encre sur le papier. Le reste de la nuit passe lentement au rythme de quelques accords de guitare, un air mélancolique qu'un matin d'hiver pluvieux il avait entendu Suguru fredonner et que jamais il n'avait pu oublier.

* * *

C'est dans le fond d'un café aux allures occidentales qu'Hiroshi ouvre la cinquième lettre, envoyée depuis Kyoto d'après le cachet des services postaux. L'enveloppe est posée entre un café et un plat sentant bon les épices et la cuisine traditionnelle tandis qu'il déplie avec précaution le papier, les mains tremblantes et un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Mon cher ami,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_Aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'occasion de revoir un enregistrement d'une de mes premières auditions pour le conservatoire de Tokyo. Ma mère m'y avait accompagnée, elle avait l'air si fière de moi, je crois que c'est un des rares souvenirs que j'ai d'elle me souriant. C'était une belle femme, aimante mais froide. J'avais 6 ans à peine et pourtant les adultes me regardaient et me jugeaient comme un des leurs. J'étais si jeune et pourtant déjà si mature, je le réalise seulement maintenant. L'occasion de penser à devenir autre chose que musicien ne s'est jamais présentée, c'est comme si je n'avais pas eu le choix d'être un pianiste de talent, comme si c'était ancré dans ma peau depuis bien avant ma naissance même. _

_Je ne vous ai jamais demandé comment vous vous étiez tourné vers la musique, je me suis contenté d'imaginer différentes raisons. Peut-être avez-vous pris des cours en étant enfant ? Ou peut-être avez-vous appris seul, dans le grenier d'un ami avec une vieille guitare désaccordée ? Cette version quelque peu bohème vous convient mieux selon moi._

_Par vos lettres j'ai réalisé que nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre, un point essentiel nous rapproche : notre identité musicale est l'essence même de nous-mêmes. Sans la musique plus rien de nous n'existe vraiment, à part quelques faux accords et des mots sur du papier. Finalement c'est peut-être bien ce qui nous rend si particuliers aux yeux de ceux qui ne savent jouer, ou au contraire si ordinaires ? Sans la musique, nous ne sommes que de simples êtres sans aucune distinction. Aussi triste que cela puisse paraître l'idée de n'être qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres ne me dérange pas plus que cela, à la condition seule que je puisse vous trouver parmi cette foule d'anonymes. Nous serions comme deux enfants insouciants, nous baladant main dans la main au milieu de milliers de passants que nous ne remarquerions pas. Je ne verrais que vos yeux et ne sentirais que votre parfum, vos mains seraient les seules à atteindre ma peau et votre bouche ne murmurerait que pour moi. Nous jouerions tous deux des mélodies que nous seuls comprendrions et notre passion commune de la musique serait aussi forte que notre amour. _

_Mais malheureusement ni vous ni moi ne sommes plus enfants, encore moins adolescents, et bien que je l'ai été au moment de notre rencontre je n'avais déjà plus cette insouciance. Et j'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvions nous aimer que par la musique, c'est notre seul moyen d'expression à part quelques mots tendres sur du papier mais même eux sont éphémères, il perdent leur sens avec les années, seule la musique est éternelle et immuable._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Suguru._ »

L'après-midi est passée sur ce coin de plage où a été tourné le dernier clip de Bad Luck, à jouer des morceaux oubliés sur une guitare sèche, et lorsque le soir arrive Hiroshi se demande si la réponse n'était pas sous ses yeux depuis tout ce temps. Car après tout, pour lui, rien n'est plus simple que la lecture d'une partition.

Si celle qu'il a oubliée dans le studio 24 il y a trois ans de cela lui était essentielle, il ne lui suffit plus que d'en écrire une autre sur un papier neuf.

* * *

Il fait beau et les rues sont bondées en cette soirée si particulière lorsqu'Hiroshi s'arrête en plein milieu de la rue, ignorant les passants qui le bousculent et ceux qui lui jettent des regards désapprobateurs. Il peut presque sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines et son pouls battre furieusement à ses tempes tant son cœur s'accélère.

Pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui paraissent de simples secondes, ses yeux courent impatients sur le papier puis son regard se lève et cherche dans la foule dans un quelconque espoir de le voir, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'est pas là.

L'audace n'aura su le frapper qu'une seule fois.

« _Mon cher amour,_

_Ce soir les mots me font défaut et pourtant mon cœur déborde de sentiments plus forts que ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti. J'ai fait quelque chose d'insensé, de fou, aujourd'hui. _

_J'ai moi-même posté ma précédente lettre dans votre boîte, espérant par le plus grand des hasards vous croiser. Cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi mais ce fut comme si j'étais poussé par une force inconnue, un sentiment d'impatience et d'espoir a pris le dessus sur ma raison et je me suis entendu demander à quelle fréquence vous veniez prendre votre courrier. Ainsi vous venez chaque matin et chaque soir ? Attendez-vous mes lettres avec autant d'impatience que moi-même j'attendais les vôtres ?_

_Jamais je n'aurais suspecté pareille audace de ma part et pourtant… J'ai attendu toute l'après-midi dans le café en face, espérant naïvement je ne sais quel miracle. Et je vous ai vu. _

_L'émotion m'a submergé et je me suis senti comme paralysé, je n'ai pu que vous observer de loin, ne vous quittant pas des yeux. Et pourtant je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de courir vers vous et de me jeter dans vos bras, sentir votre odeur et toucher vos cheveux. Mon corps en tremblait d'euphorie et d'une chaleur toute particulière que je ne connaissais pas. _

_A chaque pensée vers vous je sens cette étrange sensation irradier mes sens et inonder mon corps de frissons incontrôlables. J'ai été heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas coupé vos longs cheveux, si vous saviez comme je les aimais et comme je regrette de ne jamais les avoir touchés lorsque j'en avais l'occasion. Je me demande si votre odeur est aussi enivrante que dans mes souvenirs, et votre voix si suave et séduisante. J'ose même parfois me demander si vos mains seraient douces sur les miennes, ou si vos doigts seraient marqués par des heures passées à caresser votre guitare. _

_J'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à mon audace._

_Je brûle de vous revoir,_

_Suguru._ »

Ce soir-là la nuit est douce et chaude dans la chambre d'Hiroshi et ses rêves le portent là où jamais il n'avait encore osé s'aventurer. Ses mains sont moites et glissent avec agilité le long du manche de sa guitare, ses doigts caressant doucement les cordes tendues. Les sons rauques qui en sortaient d'ordinaire ont laissés place à une douce musique semblable à des mots d'amour murmurés au creux d'une oreille fine, le souffle chaud faisant voleter les douces mèches ébènes.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes sont ponctuées des mêmes songes, tantôt bercés de douceur, tantôt consumés par une chaleur et une frénésie sans nom, et lorsque le soleil perce à travers les rideaux de bon matin, Hiroshi a déjà les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond blanc où se projette l'appréhension d'une possible rencontre prochaine. L'excitation de la dernière lettre s'estompe doucement de jour en jour, laissant naturellement sa place à une attente calme, sereine.

Comme une certitude.

Désormais au détour de chaque couloir, de chaque rue, de chaque visage c'est comme une apparition, furtive, à peine perceptible, mais qui pourtant remplit le cœur d'Hiroshi avec tant de passion, d'amour, de tendresse qu'il en oublie son propre nom. Il se met à chercher parmi la foule en espérant y croiser celui qu'il attend depuis des mois. Dans la poche de sa veste, glissée entre les pages d'un petit carnet à spirales, une photo est glissée avec sur la face arrière une promesse scellée à l'encre noire. Sur ce cliché un moment rare est capturé, celui de deux jeunes hommes sur le ponton d'une plage, assis l'un à côté de l'autre lors du tournage d'un clip, souriant à l'objectif sans se douter de ce qui les attend. Sans se douter que des années plus tard ils viendraient à regretter ces moments de simplicité, perdus dans les différents chemins qu'offre la vie et à s'écrire bien plus de mots en quelques mois qu'ils s'en étaient dits en deux ans de collaboration. Hiroshi en vient à regretter toutes ces heures passées l'un à côté de l'autre dans les studios sans échanger un regard, à peine quelques formules de politesse et des banalités. Ces actes manqués, ces mots non dit les ont rongés chacun de leur côté sans se douter que quelque part dans le pays, parfois simplement à l'autre bout de la ville, l'être aimé et admiré en secret se morfond sur ce passé commun.

Si seulement il avait su.

« _Hiroshi, mon amour,_

_J'ai gardé précieusement cette photo que vous m'aviez offerte le jour de mon départ, en me demandant d'un ton léger de ne pas vous oublier. J'espère qu'elle saura vous guider. _

_Je vous aime. Suguru._ »

Tout en descendant les escaliers de son immeuble, Hiroshi caresse distraitement du bout des doigts le papier glacé de la photo. Sur la face arrière en dessous de ce petit mot se trouve une date qu'il avait lui-même inscrite, celle de cette journée à l'époque anodine, qui désormais prend toute son importance.

Il y a quatre ans jour pour jour.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la plage est belle. L'atmosphère humide et chaude de cette soirée de printemps plaît à Hiroshi.

Le vent, cet espiègle, joue dans ses longues mèches rousses, les emmêle et les fait voler sur sa figure. Les vagues fraîches s'échouent sur ses pieds nus tandis que ses mains jouent distraitement dans le sable. Près de lui son étui à guitare est ouvert, exposant son instrument à la Lune qui apparait timidement derrière le plafond gris des nuages. Il y a encore quelques heures une pluie fine tombait sur la plage, laissant le sable froid et humide. Il colle aux mains abimées d'Hiroshi, laissant des traînées grumeleuses sur sa peau déjà tachée par le sel de la mer. Il regarde pensivement les fins grains blancs glisser entre ses doigts, certains se calant dans les irrégularités de ses paumes.

Il sifflote sans vraiment le vouloir une mélodie dont il ignore l'origine et dont seul l'écho lointain des vagues semble savoir le sens, et qui lui répond de ses doux bruissements d'eau. Il s'étonne à penser que cela lui convient parfaitement.

C'est un coup d'œil vers la gauche qui l'informe de cette silhouette qui approche, le léger souffle du vent suffisant à étouffer le bruit de ses pas sur le sable. Le jeune homme porte une marinière rayée et un pantalon bleu marine retroussé aux chevilles. Il tient ses chaussures à la main et marche d'un pas tranquille, presque hésitant. Le cœur d'Hiroshi rate un battement à cette vue magnifique qui lui rappelle une peinture impressionniste autrefois accrochée dans le salon de la maison familiale. Il se souvient de cette œuvre par cœur après des heures à l'avoir observée lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Un jeune homme marchant dans la brume légère créée par le sable qui volette autour de lui, ses pieds doux s'enfonçant dans le sable et les chevilles que les vagues viennent caresser tendrement. Hiroshi sourit tristement à ce souvenir et se demande ce que cette peinture est devenue, quelle était-elle, au final ? Elle faisait partie de ces objets dont la présence passe inaperçue, dont on connait chaque contour et chaque particularité sans savoir d'où ils viennent. Ces objets dont on ne remarque qu'ils étaient là que lorsqu'ils ne le sont plus et qui emportent avec eux leur lots de questions sans réponses et d'incertitudes.

Le jeune homme s'assoit près de lui sur le sable doux ; Hiroshi ne peut s'empêcher de suivre du regard les courbes de ce corps délicat qui lui a tant manqué.

Leurs genoux se frôlent et leurs regards se cherchent. Une main posée sur une jambe caresse le tissus doux des pantalons de coton, les doigts s'entrelacent et un frisson naît à la base d'une nuque, nul ne sait si le vent frais en est la cause, où si la soudaine réalisation qu'il aura suffit d'un regard pour apaiser et réveiller à la fois tous leurs sens en est la réelle responsable. Un sourire s'étend sur les lèvres douces de l'un tandis que l'autre ne peut que rester muet devant l'immense simplicité de la réalité.

Un murmure vient briser le silence ému de cette retrouvaille.

_Bonsoir, mon amour._

Seul le vent frais d'avril y répond, soufflant au loin toutes les incertitudes tandis qu'à l'horizon une mouette s'en va vers le large, déployant derrière elle ses longues ailes blanches.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

_Tauby._


End file.
